


black, two sugars

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, background Scott/Allison, isaac lived in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Isaac wants nothing more than to tell Scott all about the boy that he thinks he might be falling in love with, but even as he opens his mouth, he finds himself choking on his words. Danny is just so effortlessly indescribable. No matter what he wants to say, he feels like it can’t properly contain how truly wonderful he is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	black, two sugars

“...And her hair smelled like apples,” sighs Scott, gazing dreamily into the distance, swirling what’s left of his coffee around in the bottom of his mug and staring off into the distance, looking every bit like the star of some cheesy romance movie. “I like apples.” 

He sits in silence for a moment, letting the sounds of the crowded cafe he’s sitting in - the clink of china, the low murmur of hushed voices, the crunch of someone biting into their biscotti - flow over and around him, completely lost in the bliss that is his new relationship.

“She, uh, she sounds great man,” says the blonde boy sitting across from him, reaching one arm out to slap his friend on the shoulder, effectively breaking him out of his Allison-fueled trance.

“Shit, sorry Isaac,” says Scott, snapping back to reality. “We met up so you could tell me about your year in Europe and here I am spending the whole time talking about my new girlfriend. I’ll stop, I promise.”

Isaac laughs, open and carefree, and Scott looks at him in amazement for a moment. He doesn’t think he’s heard Isaac laugh like that since - well, since ever.

“It’s fine,” says the blonde, his smile wide and unguarded. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Seriously dude, I don’t think it’s me that’s making you this happy,” says Scott, still trying to comprehend this complete change in his friend that must have happened some time in the year he was away. “Does this have something to do with the boy you met in Paris? I saw you two made things facebook official a few weeks ago - Dan, was it?”

Isaac’s smile widens, and Scott thinks he might actually see an honest to god blush across his cheeks. “Danny,” he says, looking down at his cheesecake and poking at it with the tines of his forks, not actually making a move to eat any of it, just looking to have something to do with his hands. “And it was London actually. He was there spending a few months with a friend, and he came into the cafe I was working at.”

“Tell me about him,” says Scott, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hand, moving his cup up to his lips before remembering that he had finished his drink already, and returning it to the table.

Isaac wants nothing more than to tell Scott all about the boy that he thinks he might be falling in love with, but even as he opens his mouth, he finds himself choking on his words. Danny is just so effortlessly indescribable. No matter what he wants to say, he feels like it can’t properly contain how truly wonderful he is.

Isaac wants to tell Scott about Danny’s eyes, how they’re the same color as the coffee he drinks every morning - black with two sugars, just like he’s been having it for years, because that’s the way his father always has it. He wants to tell Scott about how he can always tell if Danny’s had a good day by whether his hair is sticking up in the back or not, because he starts running his hands through it whenever he gets tired or worried or stressed. He wants to tell Scott that the first time they met he had been so busy staring at Danny’s beautiful smile that he had managed to spill scalding hot coffee (black, two sugars) all over both of them. He thinks about telling Scott about the first time Danny saw him shirtless, how he had pulled him close and kissed each of his scars until Isaac’s head was spinning and his skin felt soft and warm and loved. He wants to tell Scott just how much he cares for Danny, and how much he can tell Danny truly cares for him, but he doesn’t know how; he’s spent so long pushing down his emotions, pretending they don’t exist, that now that he’s actually ready to share them, he doesn’t have the right words.

Finally though, he takes a drink of his tea, a deep breath, and starts talking.

“He takes his coffee black with two sugars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you got the Hannah Montana reference


End file.
